


The greatest loves of all time are over now

by thewolftohisstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Wolfstar Hurt Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolftohisstar/pseuds/thewolftohisstar
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black truly talk for the first time in 12 years, after the events of Prisoner of Azkaban.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	The greatest loves of all time are over now

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is very much inspired by Taylor Swifts 'the 1' from her new album, Folklore. It's quite short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

They had been sitting on the couch for hours, reminiscing. Remembering that time James made them all get drunk on top of the astronomy tower, the first quidditch game Gryffindor had won, the time they had all jumped into the black lake. Laughing at their memories. The ones filled with late nights and full moons and laughter and kisses and light. The ones that had become memories before they had even realized it. The ones that they could finally talk about again. It was surreal really, sometimes Remus swore that time hadn’t passed at all, sometimes he felt like they had spent lifetimes apart. Sirius’ eyes had dulled down, you could see his ribcage, the sight of him made Remus want to weep, but it was still him, in so many ways. It was all Remus could do to not pull him in towards his chest and let him stay there. 

He stared at him, at how Sirius looked down at his feet and hugged his knees after silence fell over the room. It could’ve been hours before Sirius spoke up again, Remus wasn’t keeping track.   
“They really ruined it for us, didn’t they?” He whispered, looking up at Remus with melancholy. “We could have been happy, Remus. We really could have been so happy.”   
Remus looked back at him. “I think we were, at one point.” He said. “Don’t you think so?”  
Sirius nodded slightly, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.   
“I mean, we were really something weren’t we?” Remus continued. He smiled sadly, holding tears back. “What we had, god. Sirius, I wouldn’t change that for anything.”   
Sirius shook his head, letting his eyes open for Remus to see another time. They looked at each other, letting the tears fall.  
Remus reached out for one of Sirius’ hands. Sirius gave it to him, their intertwined hands building a bridge between them.   
“I love you, Moony.” Sirius said, smiling through his tears once again.   
Remus smiled back at him. “I love you too, Padfoot.” He answered.  
They stayed like that, the pass of time etched over both their faces.


End file.
